A Flash of Silver
Premise Something or someone has destroyed part of Oakley Beaver's home and he's on a time limit to fix it or else be forced to move. Can Alfred figure what happened before it's too late? '' Summary One late evening, Alfred is soundly asleep when he suddenly hears noise at his door. He opens it and someone rushes in to hide under his bed, startling him until he realizes it's Oakley Beaver. He asks about his sudden visit and Oakley nervously explains that his home was completely wrecked and that his mother is coming tomorrow so he has to hurry up and fix it, but he doesn't know ''what happened to begin with. Alfred offers to help him out, but because it's so late he asks to wait until the next morning. Oakley agrees, but he asks to share the bed with him as he no longer has a place to sleep; something Alfred regrets when he eventually gets pushed out of it. The next morning Oakley explains everything to Camille and Milo, who notice how tired Alfred is. He went to bed early and suddenly the ground shook and a bunch of water rushed into the logs and pieces of wood making up his home, causing it to fall apart. Then he ran to Alfred's. After finishing his story -and snapping Alfred out of his sleep- the four head into the remnants of Oakley's home to investigate. Knowing he has to hurry up before his mother arrives, Camille promises they will figure everything out and fix it. As she and Oakley begin gathering logs up for his new home, Alfred and Milo notice a weird scent in the air when he realizes that Oakley lives right next to Mr. Remy and he asks his son, Edgar to draw what he witnessed. He agrees after being shown a picture, and Alfred later returns to the others after obtaining one from him. He then notes the lack of tracks on the ground when Milo suddenly slips and falls into the river. After helping him out he spots a few scales on his clothing and picks them off, deciding they might be a clue. He then begins to ignore his friends as they start bickering over the possibility of the scales coming from a giant snake, and by now Camille has began to smell the strange scent from before. She remarks that it stinks as Alfred starts hearing a sound, which she notices sounds a lot like snoring. But it winds up being nothing after Alfred traces it back to Withers, who fell asleep. But before they leave they notice the stench is coming from a pile of fish remains that Withers had recently eaten. After accidentally waking him up they run away from the scene. At Hedgequarters they overlook the clues and some books and information. It's then Milo suggests that maybe the river was right- but perhaps something was going up it. This inspires Alfred and they head back to the river, with him having required the answer. He points them out to the water and they notice a silver shimmer coming from it, and he points out that they are Salmon. They return ever spring in order to lay their eggs and it is common of them to jump up the water, so they and the water flying up with them must have been colliding with Oakley's home. They head over to Oakley's place to let him know of this and they help him build a new home, as well as some additional features to make sure this doesn't happen again. But there's still a problem- Oakley forgot all about his mother. He runs off to meet with her and as evening approaches, the trio remain there to admire the silver light coming from the salmon. But as this is going on, Camille and Milo notice that Alfred has fallen asleep, causing them to quietly laugh. Quotes *Alfred (Upon being woken up by Oakley): "I have a black belt in Hedgehog Kung-Fu!" ''----'' *Edgar: "I tell you, there's nothing wrong with MY eyes." ---- Trivia *This is Edgar's second major appearance in the series. *This is the first episode to show that Alfred can be a heavy sleeper. *Edgar's "eye remark" causes Milo to laugh afterwards, due to it poking fun at the fact that moles are noticeably blind. *Camille's voice is higher-pitched then normal in this episode. **Also note the style of the art in this episode is slightly different than usual. *This episode features one of the few times Milo comes up with a plausible theory. *This is the second time Oakley was forced to do something with his house. In his first major appearance, he had to move its location due to being too noisy and flooding other characters homes. *Alfred implies he knows kung-fo. *This episode has a lot of similarity with the episode before it: #It features a strange sight during the night. #Alfred and Milo both appear first in pajamas. #Someone breaking out kung-fu skill moves as a means of defense occur. #Edgar plays a large role. #Edgar took a picture of evidence. Goofs *When the group yell and run away, none of their mouths are shown moving. *When Camille says her first line the lower half of Alfred's shirt is white like his sleeves, when it should be blue. *The log pile never stays consistent between shots. One moment it was a small size with many colored logs, then the wood Camille was holding is dark brown when on the pile, then a second after Camille throws her wood onto it the pile is suddenly very huge and gold and brown colored. *At the start of the flashback, Oakley is missing the line going up the center of his nose. *The fish scale colors look different between clue image and in person. *Alfred only had one pillow on his bed but when Oakley sleeps in it, he has two all of the sudden. *When morning comes, Alfred has his mouth closed but a second later its opened. *The tracks Alfred finds seem to be too far spread out for someone of Oakley's size. *As Camille says: "Snores" her inner-mouth features are missing. *On the Gaumont website, they spell Dam (water related) as the curse word variant. *Camille makes Alfred get Milo from the water after he falls in, but for some reason she makes no effort to help him herself. Gallery Hedgehog kungfoo!.png|Alfred with his foot up Category:Edgar Remy Episode Category:Episodes Category:Images Category:Episode Galleries